


Brother

by Stark_Raving



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post Avengers (Movie), Thor Odinson - Freeform, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Raving/pseuds/Stark_Raving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has to take Loki back to Asgard for punishment. Needless to say he will have less than full cooperation from his brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

Thor dragged his feet as he navigated the twisting hallways of the new S.H.I.E.L.D containment facility. Built with some haste in the aftermath of the battle for New York but nigh impregnable nonetheless. He approved in principal and if he were unaware of its purpose then he would have nothing but praise for the formidable structure. A true fortress it was, and all the more impressive for the speed with which it had been built. However Thor's appreciation was marred beyond retrieving by the knowledge of why it was necessary and who it had been built for.   
Today Loki would be leaving here with him and they would return home so he could face the judgement of the Allfather. Thor shuddered as though he were the one that was to be punished and briefly wished that he was. He had failed Loki just the same as Loki had failed their family and for perhaps the thousandth time Thor cursed himself for not being better. For not being the brother Loki needed. For whatever failing of his had wrought such terrible change in his brother. He tried to put a stop to such thoughts. Every day he reminded himself that it had been Loki's choice, that he'd had options and there needn't have been so much death and destruction. Remembering this did not help.  
He had almost reached the centre of the facility were his brother (he still refused to use any term but that) was being held. He slowed his pace and eventually stopped just before the turn which would bring him to the doors of Loki's cell. Taking a deep steadying breath he realised that he was not near as prepared for this reunion as he would like to be, that did not bode well for him. Loki would sense his weakness and he had already proven himself more than capable of exploiting any chink in Thor's armour, physical or otherwise. But what was there to be done? No one else could transport his brother back to Asgard and even if they could how could he explain his reluctance? Was he to simply admit that one carefully chosen word from Loki and Thor might be tempted to simply set him free? No one would understand that. He himself would call another craven were they to falter as he did now. No. This was unacceptable. Loki had to face justice, there was no way around it. Thor reached into the folds of his cloak and pulled out a piece of dark ugly metal. A muzzle. This was the only way to protect himself, and all of Midgard for that matter from his brothers poisoned words. He sighed heavily and cursed himself again as he realised how Loki would loathe him for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Whatever feedback you have would be really appreciated :)


End file.
